particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Afar
The city of Afar, the oldest Kanjorien settlement of its size, sits at the head of Sovalt Bay, on Isle of Tondola. It is noted for its long history and its garden-like atmosphere. Location Afar lies almost perfectly in the centre of Sovalt Province, at the head of the Sovalt Bay. It is nestled between the sea, the Sovalt River, and a branch of the Tondola Alps. This gives it a colder, wetter climate than further up the Sovalt Bay, with mists forming around the city due to the proximity of the mountains and the expanses of water. History Sovalt was completely uninhabited, as far as archaeologists can tell, until the Zanyal exodus in the 1070s BC. However, some colonies had been founded in what is now Tondola province. Realising Tondola could not easily support their needs, the Zanyal refugees searched north, entering the Sovalt Bay, and settling along the edges. It was not until the 1020s that a capital city was needed, and the site of Afar was chosen for its security and hospitable geography. The city of Afar was founded around 1015 BC, and quickly grew in power. The Zanyal fleet was based there until the Battle of Vavalya in 1002 BC, which gave the Zanyal the ability to control the seas further offshore. In 837 BC, Henri Munodi was crowned King of Afar, and began the Zanyal reconquest of the mainland. Soon afterwards, the capital of the Zanyal was transferred to Hunolir, and Afar's role diminished. In the following centuries, Afar was regarded as the prime city of Tondola Isle, and was often the capital of Tondola, or Sovalt governments. However, the city declines in isolation like the rest of Tondola in the 15th century AD and onward. The city was turned down as the site of the modern capital, due to the impression that it had already reached much of its potential. The citizens of Afar strongly refute that. Culture Afar has a strong artistic community, who take inspiration from the long history of the city, the sense of municipal honour, and the geographical nature of the city. Afar is largely covered by both private and municipal gardens, which give the city a laid-back and open feel. Landmarks The 'heart' of Afar is the Central Coast District, which combines both the business and recreation hubs of the city. In the centre of the district lies the main wharf, which allows ships to dock on both sides, with cruise liners entering to form temporary hotels. The 'Lady of Afar' remains one of Afar's most famous landmarks, created in the 18th century. Near the city lies the national monument to the landings of the Zanyal. Image:Lady_of_Afar.jpg|''La Dame de l'Afar'' ("The Lady of Afar") Image:Afar2.jpg|''Les champs d'honneur'' ("The Fields of Honor") Image:Afar_Park1.jpg|''La jardin de Canal'' ("Canal Garden) Image:Afar_Park2.jpg|''La Ruelle tranquille'' ("The Quiet Alley") Image:Afar_Park3.jpg|''Fontaine de la paix'' ("Fountain of Peace") Image:Afar_Garden1.jpg|''L'escalier couvert'' ("The Covered Stairway") Image:Afar_Garden2.jpg|''Parc de Benois'' ("Benois Park) Image:Memorial Arch.jpg|''Arche de la mémoire'' ("Arch of Memory") to remember the Zanyal Landings on the Isle of Tondola around 1100 BC. Government and Poltics Afar is currently governed by a coalition of local politicians from the PPPP, PPK and the Kanjoran Centrist Party. Les Verts du Kanjor, now an inactive party, was founded in Afar in September, 2340. Category:Kanjor Category:Cities